The present invention relates to a light unit and, more particularly, to a free-standing unit that provides a transparent canvas for artwork illuminated by an illumination source.
There have been attempts in the past to produce a device that could be used with a source of light such as a candle, in order to present a pleasant, aesthetic appearance to the user. Such devices are intended to provide some pattern on a substrate, such as glass, and are generally positioned so that the illumination from the source of light passes through the device in order to provide a unique pattern of light. In general, however, these devices tended to be in the form of a shade for a lamp and/or were not free standing. They tended to be heavy in appearance and not light in weight or transparent. In addition, such prior devices were normally hand painted, labor intensive, expensive to produce and therefore unsuitable for low end marketing of the devices. The light device of the present invention is printed, making it a perfect low end accessory.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to have a light unit sculptural, free standing, and having been illuminated by means of a light source and which can provide a variety of ethereal fine art images for the user and which are robust and produce esthetically pleasing, unique patterns for the user and yet which are on a device that is produced relatively inexpensively for commercial production.